Third Mate
by GeminiCancer
Summary: After Sirius goes through the veil, Harry and Remus get together, but what happens when Sirius comes back? Remus/Harry/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Third Mate**

**Summary: **Harry and Remus bonded after the war was over, but Harry was Remus' second mate. What happens when Sirius comes back. This is canon ecept that Remus didn't get with tonks and didn't die and the stupid ugly no good epilogue is nonexistent.

--AN:This chapter could be a one shot and the second chapter makes it a two shot. it is complete if you stop there. I'm going to make it a multi chapter story that i probably wont update frequently. if you don't like that then dont read past the second chapter.

**--**for those who are wondering what happened to the rest. I altered it and moved it to Child of Time. I wanted that part and this to be separate so this could stand alone.

**Chapter 1**

"It seemed to take Sirius and age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…(ootp)"

He was falling. His chest exploding in agony from the curse. He could hear Harry screaming. A pressure surrounded him as he fell threw the arch, constricting, contorting. It was unbearable. Sirius thought he could feel his bones break and snap under it.

Then it was gone.

He was flat on his back looking up at a white ceiling. A rustle of clothing and parchment on his left caught his attention and he shifted his head slightly to see what it was. His eyes met a sandy haired man with meti-wizard robes on and gold rimmed spectacles. The man noticed Sirius' eyes were open and smiled slightly.  
"Welcome back sir" he said. Sirius mentally rolled his eyes. Why do they always say that, as though he'd actually gone somewhere, when in reality he had obviously been laying in that bed for a while.  
"Is there someone you'd like us to contact?" he asked. He was still smiling softly, and casting several spells that Sirius recognized as simply diagnostic spells.  
"Dumbledore" Sirius answered. His voice sounded like it had come from very far away and he wondered if the medi-wizard had even heard him.  
Sirius watched as sadness, confusion, and something that made Sirius feel like a test subject rather than a patient, cross the other wizards face. "Sir, Dumbledore has been dead for some time now?", confusion evident in his every word, "is there someone else?"  
Sirius was shocked. How long had he been out? It was obvious from the lack of restrictions and Auror guards that the medi-wizard didn't know who he was. It was imperative that Sirius get someone in here who could explain what was going on and help him leave without alerting the ministry.  
"Minerva McGonagall," Sirius finally squeaked out. The other wizard nodded and left the room. If Dumbledore was dead, Sirius pushed aside the grief that accompanied that thought until a later date, then McGonagall would be headmistress of Hogwarts which, coupled with her order member status, and her knowledge of Sirius' peculiarity's, made her the next best choice. Sirius settled back to try and get some rest before she arrived. He had no doubt she would have answers and he wanted to be strong enough to hear the whole story.

Harry Potter glanced out the window of his study at #12 Grimmwald Place. It was raining again. He always felt rather gloomy when it rained but today he had too many plans to make to be gloomy. Today was a special day. It was he and his mate's 5 year anniversary of their marriage, and Harry had vowed to himself that he would makeup for last year.

He hummed out of tune to himself as he worked. This year he was going to make it perfect. Harry cast a few deep cleaning charms around the study before leaving. He walked down the stairs to the main room and called for Kreacher. He expected an almost soundless crack to follow the call and was shocked when it didn't happen. "Kreacher." he called again, looking around. He heard the expected crack and when he turned to ask Kreacher what took him so long, but harry could only stare at the sight before him. Dobby had a firm grip around Kreacher and the weathered house elf was fighting for all he was worth. "you must come when master calls you" Dobby yelled at the struggling form in his arms. "but he is not my master anymore" Kreacher growled fighting with all his strength.  
" Kreacher" Harry said, his voice lowering warningly, " what do you mean I'm not your master?" Kreacher stopped fighting Dobby and looked at Harry with evil mirth shining in his black eyes. "The true master of the Great House of Black has arrived, and Kreacher no longer has to serve nasty half-blood filth"

"True master?" Harry gasped, "What is he talking about Dobby?"

Dobby let go of Kreacher, who disappeared with a loud crack and a smile. "Dobby is not knowing Sir, Dobby in only knowing that there is another Black out there sir" Harry could see tears welling up in Dobby's eyes and suppressed a sigh. Dobby would think Harry was upset at him. Even though it had been almost 10 years since Harry had inherited Grimmwald place, and Dobby had shown up on the door stop, hat in hand, begging to work for Harry, Dobby had never gotten over the self mutilation that accompanied any displeasure Harry expressed. "What does that mean Dobby" Harry asked softly, trying not to upset the little elf more then was necessary. "Does this mean that I do not own the manor anymore?" Dobby nodded "Dobby is not knowing why Sir, only that another does." Harry did sigh this time and sat down on the couch putting his head in his hands. Nothing is ever easy. "Does this mean the wards on the house are not tuned to me?" Harry asked. "No sir. Sir still lives in the manor, and the wards are for occupants' protection. Sir just does not own the manor." Dobby squeaked a little near then end and Harry glanced up to see tears streaming openly down Dobby's face, his hands squeezing his hat nervously. "Dobby" Harry started reassuringly, "its not your fault I'm not mad at you. Will you still serve me or the new master of the manor."

Dobby puffed himself up importantly and said "Dobby will always be serving Harry Potter Sir, as long as Harry Potter will let Dobby." Harry nodded and Dobby took that as a dismissal, leaving with a crack. Harry wondered at this new development. He hadn't realized that there were any blacks left. The only ones he knew of were Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, who were in Askaban, and Bealtrix Lestrange, who was dead, and therefore had no ties to the manor. also, even if they had escaped they shouldn't have been able to simply transfer ownership of the manor like this since Sirius had left it to Harry in his will. The only way Harry could thing of this happening was if Sirius was back, but he dismissed that thought immediately as impossible.

Harry sat on the couch and pondered this for some time, lost in his musings in a way he hadn't done since the war. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice when his mate came home until he was startled by a touch on his shoulder. Harry had nearly jumped up and grabbed his wand when he heard a familiar chuckling. He glanced up at the face he loved so much, taking in the brown eyes and dusty brown hair, along with the amusement evident in every line. "Remus" Harry sighed, "you nearly scared me to death." Remus chuckled again evidently taking great joy in removing years from Harry's life. Harry smiled at him fondly, and then jumped to his feet. "Oh bloody hell!!" Harry exclaimed, "I forgot to finish" He glanced around the room and realized that he was so caught up in what had happened he didn't finish decorating. Harry looked sheepishly at his love sheepishly and said, "I wanted to make up for last year". Remus laughed loudly at this clutching his side. "Well so far so good, I haven't seen any green goop, and you're not in the kitchen" Harry playfully hit him in the shoulder. "It's not that funny pet" Remus stopped laughing and looked at Harry. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" the werewolf asked. Harry laughed "Because you look so wonderfully sexy when your miffed" Harry winked at him. Remus growled low in his throat and pulled Harry to him. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, both men fighting for dominance. Their tongues searching the other's mouth, caressing and punishing. They pulled apart breathless. Harry could see the smoldering desire in his wolfs eyes turning their color darker as Moony came closer to the surface.

Before Harry could act on the desire he saw there, the floo activated and an unmistakable McGonagall head came through. "Harry I need to speak with you immediately can I come in?" "Of course" Harry glanced at Remus who shrugged not having a clue what was going on. They stepped back and she came through to give her more room. "there's been some kind of development involving Sirius Black" Harry felt Remus tense, and sensed the deep sadness which seemed to come from both of them. "I think you should both come with me to St. Mungo's immediately". She turned, seeming to expect their acquiescence, grabbed a pinch of floo, threw it into the fire and said "St. Mungo's"

Remus looked about him as they walked through the white halls of the medical facility. He hated this place. Too many times had he awakened to these walls after the war when he'd been a part of the team sent to find and deal with the remaining death eaters. The werewolf had been apart of that team for one reason only. Revenge. He was out for blood. Bealtrix Lestrange had taken his mate from him, his first mate, Sirius Black. The war had given him a focus for the rage, and he hadn't dealt with the loss. Not that there was any way for a werewolf to deal with the loss of his mate, but he had been unbelievably lucky. One in one thousand werewolves have more then one life mate. Remus happened to be one of them. After he had caught up with Lestrange and Moony had torn her apart. He had gone quite mad. It had only been after Harry had turned 18, and come to visit that Remus had smelled him and identified him as the wolf's mate. He had been confused at first and rebelled against it, thinking it a betrayal to his first love, but Harry wouldn't leave Remus to his madness. Now Remus was unbelievably grateful to whichever god had blessed him with Harry. Although he still loved Sirius, Harry had been able to bring him back from a very dark place, and the wolf loved his mate more then anything. Now they were following McGonagall and it had something to do with Sirius. Remus was terrified, but he understood that this feeling wasn't coming from him. Because Remus and Harry's bond was so strong, they could feel deep emotions the other felt. For whatever reason Harry was terrified of what was coming.

Minerva stopped outside a room and turned to them. She hadn't said anything to them since she floo'd from their house. "This may be a bit shocking," she said to them. She motioned for them to go in a head of her. Remus and Harry looked at each other, shrugged and moved into the room. What Remus saw there had his throat closing up, blocking his airways. His heart started beating so fast he was sure it would bust out of his chest and fly away. Harry gasped "Sirius"

Sirius slowly became aware of someone crying. Who was crying? Was it he. No. he wasn't crying. Sirius opened his eyes and took in his environment. There was an unfamiliar dark haired man holding Sirius' hand up to his face and crying softly onto it. He could feel the tears on his flesh, but that wasn't the crying he heard. Sirius glanced to his other side, and felt his heart swell, Remus was crying and whimpering next to him. "I'm…so….sorry…love…" sniff, whimper, " if…I'd…known……" sob, whimper, sniff " I…would…have…found ….you.." Sirius smiled. It was wonderful to see his mate again. He felt a peace he'd forgotten to look for at the sight of his wonderful wolf. "Sirius" the dark haired man was speaking to him. The voice reminded him of someone. Sirius looked over at him. "You're awake" Remus gasped. Sirius sat up and reached for his love, missing how the wolf felt. Remus sobbed into his shoulder, holding him close. "shh..its okay now I'm here, I'm fine" Sirius whispered soothingly over and over. Eventually Remus' sobs subsided and he was able to look up at Sirius. "I love you" Sirius told his wolf and was caught off guard when the dark haired man on his right made a low keening noise. "Sirius" the unknown man whispered " I didn't know I'm so sorry" Remus pulled away from him and put his head in his hands, crying again. Sirius was confused. What were they talking about? What had this man done to him, Sirius had never seen him before. He looked at the young man next to him and tried to remember something about him. He gasped as glowing green beauties met his eyes. Those were lily's eye's "Harry?" he asked? This couldn't be Harry, this man was at least in his mid twenties and Sirius' godson was only 15. However, the dark haired man had nodded. So Sirius thought about it for a moment. He didn't know how long he had been in this hospital. It was possible that harry could have changed that much. Sirius looked at the medi-wizard trying to be inconspicuous. "How long have I been out?" he asked anxiously. "You've only been here two weeks" was the tentative reply.

McGonagall asked if Sirius was well enough to leave the hospital while Sirius himself studied his mate and his apparent godson. They were both looking at him with a pain so great it was tangible. What had happened while he was in the hospital? Sirius had resigned himself to not understanding until he was safe, so when he heard the medi-wizard say he could leave, he stood up and walked over to change into the cloths McGonagall had brought for him.

They floo'd back to Grimwald place and all four of them sat in the living room. "Alright" Sirius started, deciding he was going to have to ask the questions if he wanted to know anything, "the last thing I remember is being cursed by that insane woman and falling through an arch, you should start there" he glanced around. Neither Remus, nor Harry , Sirius had decided that it wasn't useful denying that this was his godson, even looked up at him. Minerva cleared her throat and began filling him in on the rest of the war. It appeared that he had been absent for roughly 10 years and had missed much. She told him about how they all thought he was dead, and how Dumbledore had died. She told him what she knew of Harry's year finding and destroying horcuxes and about his battle at Hogwarts where he had faced Voldermort alone, died, comeback and killed him with EXPELIARMUS. She told Sirius about the hunt for the remaining death eaters, the trials and Harry's testimony. She briefly touched Harry's loss of popularity due to his stance on werewolf rights, but Sirius didn't understand why both Remus and Harry had flinched at this.

"Sirius it is a miracle that you are here and I would like to talk to you about the experience in the arch, but that will have to wait for another time. I will leave you now as I assume you three have much to talk about" she sighed and gave them an almost pitying look that Sirius hadn't understood and then floo'd away.

Harry was in agony. He knew that his godfather had been Remus' mate and that harry had taken his place. He also knew that now that Sirius was back, Remus would no longer want him, but he couldn't leave. He loved Remus with his whole being and felt something close to hatred for his godfather for taking his mate away. However, as soon as he felt that hatred it was squashed by a mound of quilt at betraying the man, by becoming the werewolf's mate. Harry was resolutely refusing to feel any of Remus' feelings. Not only were Harry's feelings quite enough he didn't think he would survive if he felt rejection in their bond. He looked up at Sirius and noticed the confused expression he wore. This was obviously not the reception he had expected when he'd come back from the dead. Harry understood that this was confusing, as Sirius had no memory beyond Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry cleared his throat, "Sirius" he began, but then stopped. How was he supposed to tell him that he had taken his mate? He decided he owed it to the man to start at the beginning. "After I killed Voldermort, I became very sad. I felt that killing Voldermort and saving the wizarding world had been my only purpose, and now that it was done I was useless." Harry felt more then heard both of the older men try to interrupt him but he stopped them with a raised hand. "I would like to continue uninterrupted or I won't be able to finish. As I was saying, I felt useless. That is until I woke up on my 18th birthday. That morning I felt something. Something in the pit of my stomach that told me someone needed me. As I didn't have anything else do to. I followed that feeling and it lead me to Remus. When I found him he was more animal then man." Harry stopped and couldn't help but glance at the wolf. Remus was hanging his head, blushing with shame. "Moony had been driven mad because his mate, you, had died". Sirius moved closer to cuddle with Remus who accepted him warmly. Harry's eyes filled and his heart felt as though it stopped beating. He had to continue fighting though; maybe if Sirius heard the story he wouldn't take Remus away from him. "The feeling I had been following was gone when I saw him, and I realized that I was home. Moony recognized me and let me comfort him until Remus could take over. It was then we discovered that I was Remus' mate." Harry paused as Sirius had gasped loudly. "What! I'm your mate" Harry was angry he stood up and yelled. "You were dead, he needed me and I was there!!"  
"Harry" he stopped and looked at Remus. Harry rushed over and kneeled at his feet putting his head in Remus' lap and sobbing. "Please don't get rid of me Remus, all do anything you want, be anything you want, just don't make me leave you."

Sirius watched Harry cry in Remus' lap and watched and Remus tried to comfort him, telling him that he loved him and that he would never make him leave, and a cold fog settled in his stomach and heart. "And me Remus" Sirius said, voice cold. "Are you going to get rid of me?" Harry and Remus both looked at him with tears in their eyes, but didn't say anything. "I see" Sirius understood. He had been replaced. Remus no longer loved him. He closed his eyes and prepared to stand up. But he was held down by two pairs of hands. He opened his eyes. Harry looked at him and said "I love you Sirius, you should stay" Harry glanced at Remus to see what his reaction was, but Remus was looking at Sirius. "Yes, stay" the werewolf was shaking but he couldn't choose between them. They were his world he could never choose. The wolf in him had simplified things and felt that they were both his and that there should be no other problems. Remus felt as deep in the bond he with harry as he'd ever gone and searched for the answer to the problem. He smiled when he found it.

"Sirius" Remus moved so that he was sitting next to Sirius on the couch. "I have never stopped loving you. You are and will always be mine, I will never let you go." he waited until his first mate nodded and then looked at Harry who was sobbing quietly on the floor where Remus had left him. "Harry love" Remus called him. Harry looked up and grabbed the hand Remus offered him. The wolf pulled his young love onto his lap and still holding Sirius' hand promised, "you too Harry are my mate, and I will never ever let you go."

Harry was confused. So there would be two mates? "But Remus, you want both of us?" Sirius, who had caught on and approved said "of course harry, who could not want us?" Remus noticed that Harry smiled but was still confused. "Harry, I know that Sirius has always felt something for you." he smiled at Sirius to get his approval for giving away his darkest secret. Sirius nodded his consent, although his eyes betrayed his fear. "He told me that it was his greatest fear that you would hate him for it." Harry looked at Sirius shocked. He studied the man that he'd loved, at first as his only hope for a life away from the Dursleys, and then as something different, deeper, during his stay at Grimmwald place. Since, he'd never had a father, he didn't understand what the love a son should feel for a father and so just assumed all his feelings for Sirius were what a son should have. Now though as he looked at the returned man, he recognized what he felt was not remotely appropriate for a father. Harry smiled and shifted from Remus' lap to Sirius'. Harry put his hands on either side of his face and brought their lips together. A gentle sweet kiss that sent tendrils of peace and pleasure down his spine. Harry pulled back and looked at Sirius' eyes. "We can at least try."

Sirius smiled at the young man in his lap with tears in his eyes, and kissed him gently again. Harry wrapped his arms around the back of Sirius' neck and deepened the kiss moaning when Sirius shifted him so he was straddling his waist. Harry's moan caused a fire to erupt in his blood and Sirius gripped him hard and thrust up into the heat of his body. Just as he was, about to stop for air he heard a low, vicious sounding growl and they both turned their heads to look at Remus. His eyes were completely amber and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. "I will take pleasure in you, and you in each other only if you have my permission. I am the Alpha." Sirius and Harry froze, both wondering. This had never happened before not even the days before and after the full moon when Moony was the closest to the surface. Neither had any idea what to do, but Sirius ever the Gryffindor said, "What are you on about Moony?"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. Harry found himself flat on his back, Remus having shoved him away from Sirius, and raised up on his arms to see what had happened. Sirius and Moony were fighting. Harry decided that Sirius must have challenged Moony's place and they were fighting for alpha. It wasn't much of a fight. Sirius had been motionless in a hospital for two weeks after being in a small battle, and Remus had gained many skills after Sirius' "death". Sirius was quickly on his back pinned with an angry werewolf on top of him. "Sirius, you have to submit!" Harry yelled at him and was rewarded by a growl from Moony, "do not interfere!" Sirius though, got the message, presented his neck, and relaxed as much as he could. Remus sniffed his neck and licked and nibbled on it until Sirius was a whimpering mess, then he bit hard on the claiming mark he made during their first mating. Sirius shouted out, and Harry thought it was one of the more erotic things he'd witnessed. Sirius was obviously enjoying himself panting and moaning as Moony literally tore his clothing off in a show of strength that made Harry instantly hard. Oh how he wanted to be apart of this but wasn't sure how to get involved without getting a beating for disobeying.

Harry tried to remember how it was done in a pack, as this was clearly what they were now, and with a flash of insight, slowly crawled over on his stomach whimpering in the back of his throat. Moony and Sirius both looked at him as he reached them, one pair of eyes glowing and proud, the other glazed with lust and confused. Harry leaned up to get a kiss from Moony making sure to come from under him and not from the side. Moony growled low in his throat at the kiss and reached for Harry's hip to pull him next to Sirius under him. "Mine" he snarled out. Immediately Sirius and Harry responded, "Yours."

Sirius was completely lost. Harry had obviously figured out how to deal with this new more wolf like Remus but this hadn't been the way things were before he'd left. They had been more equals. Although he did like the new dominating Remus, every growl and snarl and forceful move mad him more impossibly hard. Sirius watched as Moony tore of Harry's cloths much as the wolf had his own and his mouth ran dry. Harry was not a boy anymore. Before he'd left he had been drawn to Harry's pale innocent flesh and his loving eyes, but this Harry was an altogether different animal. Tan skin, taunt over firm muscles. He watched as Remus latched onto a dark nipple and Harry threw back his head and screamed showing off the tendons in his neck. That was the last straw for Sirius and he could help but lean over and grab the tendon with his teeth, pulling a low moan from Harry. Sirius opened his eyes to look at Moony and met the smirking werewolf's gaze. "He's lovely isn't he," Moony said, leaning back so Sirius could see Harry in all his naked glory. He had a slim build, different from Remus' bulky muscles, but it was obvious he had strength. Sirius' eyes followed his hands as he traced and fondled the ridges in his flesh. He stopped at Harry's cock, a respectable 7 inches but small compared to Sirius' own 8 or Remus' 9, and looked to the wolf for permission, mouth watering. "Suck him." Remus commanded and moved so he was leaning over Sirius from behind. Sirius took the younger man in his mouth and traced the vein along the bottom listening to Harry's cries. He felt Moony kissing the back of his neck and felt him removing the rest of Sirius' clothing before removing his own.

Remus was ecstatic both of his mates were under him, as they should be, and they seemed to be enjoying each other. It had been so long since he was with Sirius that even the smell of him had the wolf inside him howling. He knew that things had gotten out of hand earlier, Moony had risen up to establish dominance in their little pack, but he was neither ashamed of the action, nor sad that it happened. This was they way things were going to be now. With Sirius, he had always been ashamed of his instincts but Harry had encouraged the wolf and now that Sirius was back, Moony was determined to show them that there was nothing to be ashamed about for being the mate of an alpha werewolf.

Remus kissed and nibbled down Sirius' backbone, relearning what made him twitch and moan. He held a hand out and summoned the lube from upstairs. He heard it crashing around as it came to him. He smothered his hand in the scentless lube he preferred, wanting to smell his mates and nothing else, and began preparing his first mate. He simultaneously slipped his first finger in and pulled Sirius off Harry's cock. He didn't want Harry to cum to soon. Sirius and Harry both whimpered and Moony howled again. "Harry, show him what a good little cock sucker you are." Sirius whimpered again but Harry just grinned at him. When Harry noticed the amber had receded some what he said, "I love it when you talk dirty Remus." Remus just chuckled and told him to get to it.

Remus watched Harry swallow Sirius to the root and timed his second finger to go in at the first swallow. He threw is other arm across Sirius' chest to hold the dark haired man to his own chest. When he felt Sirius was ready for a third finger he told Harry to stop and begin preparing himself. Remus loved watching Harry's fingers slipping in his own channel and figured Sirius would appreciate the sight too. Sirius moaned, precum dripping from his cock as Harry prepared himself as quick as possible. Harry always liked a bit of pain during sex, having gotten a taste for it during the war. When Harry stopped and Remus felt Sirius loosing it, he quickly grabbed the base of his cock to stem the impeding orgasm. "Not yet love we haven't even started yet." Remus looked at Harry and saw he was thinking and chewing on his bottom lip, a sure sign that he was unsure if he should speak. "out with it pup." Remus told him and then grinned when Harry mentioned the cock ring he had purchased for their anniversary this night. "get it" he told his young mate and chuckled darkly when Sirius whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Oh no love, you obviously can't hold it on your own and we want to spend most of the night with you." He chuckled again when Sirius moaned. Remus thought to himself that he should have listened to his instincts way earlier if this was the reaction he got from his two mates.

Remus continued to play with Sirius, plucking his nipples and kissing and nipping his neck and ears until Harry returned with what looked like a silver cock ring. Remus froze, "Harry?" he questioned, his younger love liked pain but Remus did not. "oh its platinum Remus, I didn't mean to worry you." Harry smiled at his mate and waited for approval before shoving it on Sirius' hard red dick. Sirius howled, and Harry, concerned, asked him if he was okay. "yeah," Sirius gasped out, "I've never played this rough before." Harry looked at Remus worried, and so Remus sighed. "do you want to stop Sirius." Sirius looked up at him horrified, "NO!"

Harry always the more level headed during sex said, "Sirius he's not going to get rid of you if you don't like this, we'll just go slower and then maybe work up to this." Sirius shook his head the whole time Harry was speaking, "No, I'm okay I just…" Sirius sighed, but then looked up determined, "I'm not leaving this room until I get buggered or I get to bugger someone else." Remus laughed, "lucky you then, I was planning on both." and then he leaned down to kiss Sirius again.

The were wolf pulled Harry close and kissed him while pulling his half-hard cock up against Sirius' bound one, hoping to renew the lost excitement, and Harry moaned into the kiss. Sirius wrapped his arms around the man in his lap and latched onto his neck. He felt Remus shifting behind him and gasped when he felt Remus' large cock's tip at his entrance. He let go of Harry's neck and grunted as Remus slammed into him. He hissed a little at the burn and was glad that Remus paused to rasp out to Harry "Fill yourself with his cock Harry." Sirius then moaned loud and long as he felt Harry's warm tight heat sheathed around him. He had a moment's breather and then Remus slid out and slammed back in, causing Sirius' cock to go deeper into Harry. The younger man moaned and began moving.

Soon they had worked up a rhythm each using Sirius for their pleasure. He tried to thrust into either Remus or Harry but ultimately couldn't decide where to go so he simply helped Harry raise himself up and slam back down. Sirius was nearly incoherent, Harry moaning and writhing above him, and Remus grunting and hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust, but he couldn't cum because of the ring around his cock. He couldn't help but start begging, "Please…Please let me cum." He heard Remus chuckle behind him, but didn't hear his answer because Harry channel suddenly constricted around his cock and his chest was hit with warm wet cum when Harry screamed above him.

Remus shifted again to lean the three of them forward, allowing Harry to slip off Sirius' cock and onto the floor bonelessly. Remus then reached down and pulled off Sirius' cock ring as the thrust in hard, and watched as Sirius lost it. He let himself cum with Sirius' hole milking his orgasm from him and then lay down between his two mates on the floor. He put an arm around them and pulled them to him so their heads were resting on his chest. They were all three breathing heavily and just before his two mates passed out, he growled out, "Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a groan on the floor. He was wrapped up in one of Remus' arms, snuggling into his chest. He opened his eyes, and had to readjust his vision to focus on Sirius who was in a mirror position. He tried not to move and wake up his mates. He sighed, mates. Plural. Who'da thunk. He used to be a little orphan boy, who even the neighbors hated. Then he was a name, not a person to be loved, and now he had two mates. Two mates to love and to love him. As long as he didn't let his insecurities get the best of him it could be wonderful.

He checked his bond with Remus and caught his emotions. He was obviously dreaming. Harry just got soft sweet emotions, the bond was as strong as ever. It was a good dream. He wondered what would happen to their bond now that Sirius was back. According to Remus, the werewolf had been too full of insecurities to fully accept that Sirius was his mate. He had been young and hadn't accepted his wolf at all. Sirius, although accepting of the situation and loving Remus very much, had been young and had believed all the horror stories the ministry put out. They blamed all wild animal attacks on werewolves, whether or not it was true. Consequently their bond had been weak in the beginning and they'd not made the connection Harry and Remus had.

Harry considered their options. The ministry had pardoned Sirius, when Wormtail was caught during the raid on the ministry. So it wouldn't be a problem to declare him…not dead...

Suddenly he shot up, until he was sitting instead, and chuckled. His sudden movements woke both Sirius and Remus, and the wolf growled looking around for danger. "Haa, no, I'm sorry. I just figure it out. Kreacher!"

The nasty didn't show up so he sighed exasperatedly and asked Sirius to call for him. He smiled when the elf popped in, mumbling about stupid masters who didn't stay dead. Relieved, Harry flung himself back onto Remus. That whole mess had been about Sirius. Stupid nasty house elf.

"Harry what the hell?" Sirius cried, "You scared the crap out of me to call my mothers stupid house elf?"

"Sorry Sirius, yesterday Kreacher made this huge deal about me not being his master because there was a new Lord Black. I was just thinking that you came back, and so maybe it was you. I was killing myself trying to figure out how to make sure we were safe.." He was interrupted by Remus huffing. He looked at the wolf in confusion?

"Sorry, Moony is upset that you think I can't protect you." He shrugged.

Harry laughed a little, "Sorry Moony, its just that this is…was.." He glanced at Sirius. " the only thing I had from you.." He sighed. "This is kinda weird. You've been dead so long."

"Yeah about that, I was thinking that I'd rather stay dead. I figure that if the Unspeakables figure out that I came through the veil, I might disappear." Harry and Remus both growled. But then Harry had a thought.

"Um…didn't they find you outside the veil?" Sirius shrugged and then nodded, "well then they probably already did whatever test they were going to do." Remus growled again and pushed Sirius down with one hand and grabbed for his wand with the other. He cast every diagnostic spell he knew, and then had Harry cast every one he knew.

"There's nothing Moony"

"We don't know enough spells, who do we know?"

"Well, um, I guess we could call Filius, or maybe Madam Pomphrey."

"Good call them."

Sirius chuckled, and reached up to run his hands along Remus' naked chest and down his stomach. "Do we have to right now? If there is anything, which is unlikely, then we can go see them in a little bit." He looked up at them shyly, "Besides I want to spend more time with you."

Remus was resolute though, "Sirius, this here, your actions now, could be a charm that makes you try and distract anyone that tries to find out the charms."

Harry chuckled, "really Remus, are you going to question everything he does now? You and I both cast Hermione's detection spells that would have discovered even imperious curse and blocks on magic. You know those are the hardest to detect. Besides he's right, we should really spend time together to reestablish your bond. You're not going to be able to let him out of your sight until then anyway."

Remus sighed, "Your right, I just worry, but promise that you'll let Filius and Pomphrey check you?"

Chuckling, Sirius said, "Yes love I promise."

Harry and Sirius both began running their hands over their Alpha, trying to distract his attention. Sirius nibbled on his chest and stomach, while Harry kissed him. Finally tired of his irresponsive nature Sirius exclaimed, "Fine, Harry he doesn't want us, maybe he's to old. Your young I think I'll play with you some." Sirius pushed Remus off and grabbed Harry, pulling the young man on top of him and kissing him. Harry caught the mischievous twinkle in his new mate's eye and so played along, moaning and crying outrageously when Sirius kissed his neck.

Their display caused Moony to rise up, which was Sirius' plan, and the Alpha pushed them apart.

"What did I say about playing with out me? Perhaps I'm not the problem, maybe its that your not desirable."

He immediately regretted his words when he got a push of hurt and humiliation down his link with Harry. The youth sat up and pulled away. He knew he was over reacting, that Remus was teasing, but it hurt.

Moony though, didn't care for Harry pulling away and dragged him back under him. Sirius, never one to understand feelings, didn't realize that something had happened. He thought it was all a joke. "Well, Harry may be an ugly bugger, but you know you can't call me undesirable."

Harry let his pain slide, shaking his head at his unintuitive godfather. He smiled up at Remus, forgiving him, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Show me that you want me Moony. Prove you're my Alpha."

Apparently this opened some sort of flood gates because seconds later Harry was tied to the floor and Moony was growling above him.

Sirius remembering what Harry had done to be apart of it last night, shimmied over on his stomach and looked up at Moony from next to Harry's stomach. He whined when Remus didn't immediately acknowledge him.

Harry noticed that Moony was so far gone in his wolf he couldn't do more then bark and growl to convey his instructions, and that Sirius didn't understand. He tried to help.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I think I challenged him. I don't think he's going to let you in yet." Harry tried to beg with his eyes, as much as he could with Moony's mouth on him and fingers in his arse. He was glad that Remus had enough control to prepare him at all. This was bound to be rough.

Sirius was disappointed but not hurt. When he challenged Remus he got the crap beaten out of him, but when Harry did it he got hot sex. He pouted and moved away slightly and started stroking his cock. They were damn hot this way. Harry arching and crying out, and Remus growling above him. The werewolf nearly bent him in half when he grabbed Harry's ankles and leaned down to bite his claiming mark. Harry howled while Moony sheathed himself in one firm thrust. Moony didn't pause before drawing back and thrusting back in.

Moony sped up his rhythmic thrusting, leaned back and barked in Sirius' direction. Not understanding but knowing it was some sort of command he crawled over to the couple. Moony positioned him so he was kneeling over Harry's face. Harry opened his mouth wide, tears of pleasure and pain running down his face. "Harry," He whispered, afraid to hurt him, but knowing Moony would be upset if he disobeyed.

"Do it, Fuck my mouth."

Both Remus and Sirius groaned at the dirty words and Sirius thrust in shallowly.

Harry sucked as hard as he could trying to show Sirius that he wanted to be used this way. He'd never been more turned on. Moony was splitting him apart and it was joyous. Remus put a hand on Sirius' low back and pushed down hard just as Sirius thrust into Harry's warm mouth, causing Harry to gag on the hard cock as it hit his throat. Sirius cried out and pulled out only to thrust back in at that depth.

It took Harry a few thrust before he got his throat completely relaxed. He could tell Sirius was close and hummed in anticipation of his cum. He felt claimed and sexy. Both his mates were gasping or growling out. Sirius cried out his name when he swallowed around him.

Moony shifted one hand behind Harry's ass lifting him up. At this new angle, he hit Harry's prostate dead on with every thrust. Harry's screams were muffled around Sirius' cock and the vibrations sped up the encroaching orgasm.

"Moon…God..I'm so close." Sirius gasped out, instinctively knowing that he needed permission to cum.

Remus, lowered Harry's hips, pushed Sirius down into his mouth and held him there. Then he wrapped his free hand around Harry's dripping erection and squeezed a few times, causing Harry to climax. He woofed and Sirius took that as permission, coming deeply down Harry's throat. Harry tried to swallow, but he was still lost in his pleasure and some slipped out the sides of his mouth. The air deprivation intensified his orgasm.

Moony waited until both his mates came, relishing in their screams before he let the convulsing muscles around him pull out his orgasm.

As the wolf faded again, Remus adjusted Sirius so he wasn't choking his other mate and asked, "Satisfied Pup?" while licking the escaped cum off his face.

He got a groan and a whimpers from both mates in response. He helped them to their feet, and supported them on their way to the master bedroom. There he laid them down and cuddled with them while they fell asleep.

Moony knew there was something off with Sirius, which was why he'd been so fanatic about finding and fixing it. He also knew that his mates had distracted him, but no matter, they didn't have the stamina of a werewolf. He got up when they were sound to get dressed and call Filius and Pomphrey to let them know they'd be visiting later in the afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus was waiting on the couch in front of the fire for his mates to come down from their nap. He smirked to himself. 'Prove you're my Alpha' indeed. He liked embracing his wolf and it was obvious his mates liked it too. He was currently reading up on werewolf mating habits, specifically, werewolves with more then one mate. He'd only been in a pack for a brief time after Greyback bit him. He didn't know how to relate.

Apparently, there would be the Alpha, him, the Omega, and the Beta. In the wild the Alpha was the protector, leader, and provider. The Omega would be the Alpha's mate in a pack and the Beta a warrior. In their case it seemed like the Omega would be the other provider and mother, and the Beta everything else. He chuckled; he'd better not tell the other two. Sirius would immediately claim to be the Omega, and Remus didn't think that was the case.

As much as he loved his first mate, Sirius just wasn't responsible. Harry would probably let Sirius think he was the Beta, and then subtly move him around like a chess piece. He slammed the book shut and moved to get something to drink from the kitchen. Although they had house elves, both Harry and Remus, grew up without them and preferred doing things on their own.

He mused on their pack issues. The book said that the Alpha kept order. What if Moony wouldn't let Harry and Sirius pretend to be what they weren't. Remus had been prepared to treat them as equals. Fuck. If they thought one was more important to him then the other, it could cause serious issues.

He looked up when he heard them both shuffle in. He smiled wearily at them and got them something to drink.

He knew it would be hard to have both of them, but choosing wasn't an option, and neither was loosing one because of this. He loved them both equally they simply had different strengths. Perhaps if he shifted the information to make them both equal.

"We may have an issue." The only problem with that was, he was a terrible liar.

"Remus love, what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned. Remus was hardly ever this outwardly worried.

"I was reading up on werewolf mating." He had to reassure them when they both started shaking. "Your both still my mates and I love you both equally. That's not the issue. The issue comes about with Moony. He wants a pack. I've not been with a pack for so long I've forgotten how it all works, but it's somewhat instinctual." They smiled knowing that Remus would prefer to get his information from a book then from instincts.

"I was reading and there are titles for all of us, I just don't know who is who. I am" he blushed a little, without Moony at the fore-front he wasn't as secure. "I'm the Alpha and there is also the Omega and the Beta. The book said that the Alpha is the protector, leader, and keeps order for the pack. The Omega is the support, the nurturer and the voice of reason, as well as secondary leader. Generally, the Omega is the one who bears young. The Beta is the warrior, the hunter, and takes care of all other things." He tired to not say that the Omega was dominant to all but the Alpha and was surprised he was successful.

At least he thought he was. Sirius said, "So, one of us is the warrior, and the other is the wife? Well I know which one I am." He laughed and nudged Harry, "Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll make a great mother." Remus stifled his laughter. The places were right, but the reason's weren't. He could feel Moony, unsettled because is Omega was being belittled.

"The way I understood it, being Omega was an honor. Unless you find having our children undesirable, Sirius." He was satisfied to see, Sirius stutter to try and reassure him. "Uh..no..look Remus I was just…uh.." Harry laughed, "Its okay Sirius, I don't mind. Besides from the books I've read the second leader is always dominant to the Beta."

He smirked and stalked up to Sirius, pushing him into the seat and towering over him. Sirius gulped and Remus enjoyed being right. Harry sat on Sirius' lap, pinning the animagus' arms beneath him and kissing him deeply. The fight for dominance lasted but a few moments before Sirius was whimpering under him.

Suddenly Sirius lunged up and threw Harry off of him. He gasped out, "So you want to play at being dominant?" he was unsettled at his submission and lashed out in anger to hide it. "Let me remind you who's cock was in who's mouth not even three hours ago."

Remus saw Harry's green eyes flash in pain and humiliation and said Sirius' name in warning. Moony was oddly content just watching. Apparently they needed to fight it out.

Harry flipped up onto his feet and smirked at his godfather. He'd learned a great deal about physical altercations during the war. Sirius didn't stand a chance, and that last comment really pissed him off.

"See if I ever do it again." Remorse flashed through Sirius. He didn't mean to make fun, but he was humiliated that Harry, twenty years his junior, got the best of him.

Remus watched as they moved into fighting position. This would not end well. Harry would win this, he had no doubt, but Sirius would get his feelings hurt. Although, he was a dog animagus, perhaps he would understand a little.

Harry waited patiently for Sirius to make the first move. Rewarded when Sirius lunged, Harry used Sirius' momentum to flip the man on his back. Harry thumped his ass on Sirius chest, forcing the air from his lungs and restrained his arms. He held him there, his grunts of exertion his only response to Sirius' shouts, curses, and threats. Finally he settled but Harry didn't release him. "Alright you win Harry let me up."

Harry chuckled darkly and Remus moved to settle beside him. "Nuh uh Sirius, I won, and so I get the spoils." Sirius looked nervous, "what are the spoils?"

Laughing Harry asked Remus to hold him and stood to remove his cloths. "Why you are my dear Padfoot."

Sirius' struggles renewed, but Remus held him firm and Moony came out to play. "Padfoot, you lost, you're the Beta. So lay there and take it." Harry waved his wand and both the other men were naked. "How do you want him Harry?" Remus asked and smiled at Sirius' wine.

"Hmm.. I want his arse. You're welcome to the rest of him Moony. Flip him over" Harry and Remus situated the nervous man so his hands and face were on the ground and his arse high in the air. Sirius pushed up with his hands trying to get away, and Harry slapped his arse cheek.

"Stay there Padfoot." Humiliated Sirius settled back down. He closed his eyes so the tears wouldn't escape. This wasn't right. He would just take it for now and then leave when they were done. A lone tear escaped when he felt his beloved Remus kissing his back and holding him down so Harry could push his fingers in him.

Remus smelled the salt of Sirius' tears and reached down to check if Sirius was enjoying this like they were. He froze when he felt Sirius was soft and the chocked sob that escaped. Moony left completely and he told Harry to stop.

Harry looked up at Remus' words and frowned at the distress flowing through their bond. "What's wrong?"

Remus didn't answer instead he pulled Sirius into his lap and held him. Harry was shocked when he saw the tears streaming down Sirius' face. "Sirius?" he questioned scooting closer. He flinched back when Sirius winced at his approach. "God, I thought you were having fun." He looked down and started shaking. "I almost raped you. God what am I."

Harry got up and ran to his room. Ignoring Remus' cry of his name.

Remus rocked his mate and thought about how all of this had gone south so fast. It was mostly a game. They were a pack, and sometimes that meant pain, but they loved each other.

"Sirius please talk to me."

"I can't do it Remus. I can't be the bitch like that. I can't."

Remus sighed. I'd been worried about that. It wasn't about bottoming, it was about complete submission. "It wouldn't have always been like this. I thought you liked it when I was forceful. What changed?"

Sirius tried to calm down. He knew he was acting like a girl. He wiped his face off with one arm. "When it was you it was fine. You being forceful and dominant was really hot, but Harry…" He paused and tried to put his thoughts into words. "Its wrong on so many levels."

"It wasn't wrong when you had your cock down my throat." Both older men turned at the accusing voice from the door frame. Apparently Harry hadn't run far. "Was it that I was on top?" He moved into the room before he collapsed on his knees. "I don't think I can pretend for you. I liked it. I can't explain it, but we fought, you lost, and I wanted you."

All Sirius understood, was that Harry would have forced him, and Remus would have let him. They both looked at him like he'd ripped out their hearts when he said it aloud.

Remus tried to be the voice of reason, pushing his pain at Sirius' words behind him. "Alright, let's just take a breath and figure out what happened. This is what I saw. I told you about werewolf mating and Sirius, you proclaimed yourself the Beta." He ignored Sirius' cry of 'I didn't know what it meant', "Harry agreed and then he dominated a kiss with you. It seemed to me that you liked it, but then you got scared and stopped it. Then you tried to attack Harry so you could switch it, but Harry tumbled you on to your back and held you down until you submitted. At this point Moony came out and so what I saw is in pack terms but…" Sirius and Harry nodded wanting to know what Moony saw. "Moony saw his two mates battling for positions in the new pack and that one lost. He thought that it was within Harry's rights to claim you. He didn't even have to involve me. Seeing you like that, submitting to the both of us was glorious. I'm sorry I didn't notice you weren't enjoying it earlier."

Here, Harry spoke up softly. He was trying to understand Sirius' accusations, even though the idea that Sirius thought he would rape him tore him through. "Sirius please, answer me this. Was it that you were submitting to two dominants or that it was me that you hate." He sat looking at him earnestly, waiting for the rejection. He didn't know what he'd do if it was him. He refused to leave Remus unless the werewolf asked him to go, but he knew that Sirius rejecting him was the first step. He felt a little disgusted that Sirius had used him, and that Harry had let him, if he didn't really care.

Sirius understood the question. His intuitive moments were few and far between but he knew this one. Harry was asking if Sirius was going to reject him now, going to refuse to let them take their places as Remus' pack. He crawled off Remus' lap, and kneeled in front of Harry, grasping his hands in his own.

"I don't know Harry, I want you. I'm just really messed up. You seem to be taking to this so easily and I…well I don't understand a lot of it. I'm terrified of being you and Remus' bitch. Ordered around and weak, not able to make decisions for myself. I don't want to end up like a slave."

Harry gasped so he stopped rambling, "You think we would do that to you? That we would treat you that way?" Sirius shrugged, he didn't really know. He was just afraid.

"Look I don't know why I acted that way, but it felt right to me. I'm sorry it didn't to you. But I don't understand where your fear is coming from, you saw me submitting to the both of you like a few hours ago, and I'm not weak or opinionless. Remus is the Alpha, not our master. I don't think it will be the way your thinking. We care about each other to much. I think that were acting this way because we're forming a triad bond and need to cement our positions. What does the book say Remus."

Sirius turned around to find that while he and Harry had been talking out their problems, Remus had tried to find answers in that book. "It says that sometimes non-werewolf mates sometimes take on pack traits if there are more then one. Maybe that's what happened. You acted like a werewolf because you were fighting for position, even if it started out a joke."

Feeling more comfortable now that he knew he wouldn't end up a worthless drone, Sirius asked what else the book said and turned to rest his back on Harry. He relaxed when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Um.. lets see it says that our bond won't cement until all the places are settled, but umm..I guess we could do without a bond." Sirius frowned but waved for Remus to continue. "It says that every relationship is different and the amount of violence depends on the experiences of the trio, the amount of conflict, and age."

"Well fuck," Harry said and Sirius agreed, both Remus and Sirius were older then was usual for finding ones mate, and they'd all had violent lives, it was a war after all. Remus tried to put a positive spin on it, "it says that some relationships only display serious pack actions in the bedroom." He put the book down. "I think that after we cement our places and our bonds, it will calm down, and will only get like this when we have sex, or are in danger. That's generally when I have the most trouble containing Moony after all.

Harry snorted, "you know you are Moony right? Your not two different people. You like it rough, as do I. and you get violent when those you care about are in danger."

Remus chuckled weakly, "I know, I just.." he shrugged. "I've always done it that way."

Sirius spoke up, "Yea that was our fault. We didn't accept you as a werewolf. We accepted you as our friend with a problem. Giving it a name like it wasn't apart of you probably didn't help, but we were kids and didn't know how to handle it."

Both younger mates moved simultaneously to their Alpha and nuzzled against him. Sirius ignored the little voice in his mind that said he was acting like an animal. He wanted all of Remus and all of Harry and they were apparently more dominant then he was. As firm in his decision as he ever got, he shifted so he could lick at Harry's neck softly. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he just let his body act. He wanted to show Harry that he accepted their situation. Harry was Omega and he was Beta. He wasn't sure what would happen in the long run, he'd liked being on top of Harry.

Remus understood Sirius' instinctive actions and approved. He watched as Harry kissed his first mate and frowned. Harry wasn't being dominant at all. He was probably afraid he'd do something Sirius didn't like and it would scare him again. Remus decided he'd take the lead on this one and that Harry could cement his place another time.

He moved behind Sirius and kissed his neck and ran his hands long the animagus' sides. He was hoping to be the stabilizer for Harry and Sirius to brace themselves on while they worked on their relationship to each other. Harry stood up and told Sirius to suck him. Remus hid his flinch; this was very close to the hateful things Sirius said earlier. He knew Harry wasn't a vindictive person and wouldn't take revenge, but He wasn't sure if Sirius would get upset. His fears were unfounded.

Sirius didn't show any hesitation. He raised his hands to brace himself on Harry's hips and opened his mouth to lick the thick cock in front of him. Remus' hands were busy molding and fondling all the flesh he could reach, including reaching up to caress Harry's heavy ball sack.

While Remus sunk his fingers inside him, preparing him, Sirius felt Harry fist his hands in his hair and apply just a little force. A silent instruction to stop playing. He opened his mouth and took in a little at a time. He circled the head with his tongue every time he pulled his head back, and sucked hard as he swallowed more. He could feel Harry struggling not to thrust in his mouth and appreciated it.

When he felt Sirius suitably prepared he instructed Harry to lay down and positioned Sirius over his cock. He locked eyes with Harry and pushed down just as Harry thrust up, impaling Sirius with Harry's hard member. Then he stood over Harry with his crotch in Sirius' face and growled. Sirius got the message and opened his mouth, allowing Remus to guide his head, and thrust at the Alpha's pace.

Harry thrust up into their beta and watched Remus' cock disappear in Sirius' mouth. Mouth watering at the sight of Remus sack bouncing off Sirius chin he leaned up to mouth them.

Remus was in Alpha heaven, his cock and balls worshiped by his mates under him. He let out a joyous howl as he came and stepped aside to watch his mates. Harry shifted so Sirius' legs were wrapped around his waist and he had full access to his arching neck and chest. His smaller height had an unexpected benefit, in this position he could batter Sirius' prostate, stimulate his erection, and suck on his neck and nipples all at the same time. Sirius obviously enjoyed it.

Sirius gasped out, his mouth bruised from Remus' rough treatment, and all his nerves aflame from Harry's attention. He screamed as white heat engulfed him, and held on to Harry for support.

A few thrusts later and Harry was coming as well, his shout of completing muffled by Sirius' shoulder.

Remus smiled and helped them back to their room. Looks like the visit with Filius would have to wait till latter.


End file.
